So, How the Hell Did I Get Here?
by Thehouseoftards
Summary: Noel Jones was a normal Teenager living alone, Then the craziest shit happens. "Why is there a Giant that can shapeshift into a normal human? And who is this computer? And why am I Dimension Hoping? What is life?". This is the story of a kid stuck in a weird situation that can only be written down by two weirdoes with no time on their hands.Oc Character.


**_AU:_** **So, Welcome to My Story that I will focus most if not all of my time. This is not just some one-shots, oh no, this is a full-fledged story full of stuff like drama, action, and a lot of humor. Also, this has a harem and the Women will be 3 or 2 per series. So, like how we are starting with the High School DXD franchise, We can only have girls in that universe only. Anyways enough with my babbling lets get this started. Also, Don't own jack shit, anything except the idea and plotline.**

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

' _ **Demonic/Godly Thinking'**_

 _ **"**_ **Demonic/godly Talking"**

 **In the Real World**

Noel was walking down downtown Kent in Washington state from 7/11. It was a nice sunny afternoon and the breeze was settling in, cars were driving by and people were having fun with their kids. Noel is just entering his apartment when He here's this High pitched sound and **WHAM!**

 **?**

 **"Yo pipsqueak, wake da fuck up!"** The Giant Yells. "WHAAAAAAH!"...yea Noel's awake. He slowly stands up, groggy from the KO he had earlier, and it seemed he was having a killer headache which did not look to much fun. 'Okay assess the situation,[looks around] alright, in the middle of butt fuck nowhere in this dark room with only a chair and...[looks up] oh...thats the person who made noise, shit'. The person in general, is a 70ft giant man, white complexion with a muscular physique and it- **"Yo, you gonna ogle me all day or are you gonna introduce yourself."-** and has a little bit of attitude that goes along with him."Well, I'm Noel and from what I can tell, I have either drunken way too much alcohol of that cashier slipped ruffies into my Slurpee, which I would not be surprised with."

 **"Well sorry, for disappoint you but, this ain't now dream or drug trip. I'm here to give you a proposition."**

"Well, as you can see I got nothing to do right now so...shoot."

 **"Good, so you[points and then brings down a chart] will be doing some crazy shit, you will jump from a shitload of dimensions of T.V shows and Anime. You will be given and objective on each dimension. The times will vary on how long you will be there. but the minimum amount of time will be a ye-"**

" Wait a fucking year!?, Giant do you know what the hell you are talking about? I gonna miss all my shows and the Steam Summer Sale, This is BULLSHIT?! I've been saving a shit load of money too.

" **Well you don't get much of a choice so you might as well suck it up because we both don't want to do this, but the Creator decided on you so...tough shit."**

"Well, what am I going to be doing?"

" **Muthafucka I jus-[sign] so, you gonna go to different universes and you gonna do some objectives, these usually takes about a year or so each time. But there is no specific time limit."**

"Okay but why me, out of billions of people, why me?"

" **Hey, if Donald Trump is getting elected and Nickelback is still a band, Anything can happen!"**

 **"** True, but that does not really answer my question, and who the hell is "Creator?"

 **"Well, the answers you seek will be discovered in due time. But for right now we need to get you started on your adventure."** The Giant starts to shrink and morph into this tall young rugged man with a goatee and shaggy like hair. He slowly walks up to an empty space behind him and then a door appears

" **Let's go, we are on a schedule".** Noel, reluctantly, went through the door into a dark room.

"Hello, Mighty morphing giant, ya there?" Then suddenly a bright holographic screen pops up and a voice comes on.

" _Hello Noel, I'm Chase. I will be your guide on this quest. Before every leap into a dimension, you will be given a load out. Loadouts are different styles or skills you start with when you enter a dimension. Each loadout will connect in some way to that universe. You will be spawned in locations in those separate universes. The First universe you will be going to is the DC Universe, home of people like Superman and Batman alike. This first Universe will be like a tutorial on how to do things right. Now before you go in please select a loadout."_ After the huge talk, the screen showed three different load outs. Loadout 1 is called 'The Thing' loadout which apparently, Noel can become anyone or anything if have a taste their DNA and he becomes them, Noel slides that to the left. the other loadout had heightened senses to the point that I could, Here, taste, see everything. I ignored that what intrigued me was slowing down time by ten percent and to be able to react faster than most superheroes. I chose to slow down time, because it means I could take down most of the people I'm up against, except superman. Yeah, Noel watched Screw Attacks Goku VS. Superman, he knows not to fuck around with HIM. He then pushes select and then the Chase responds with one word. _  
_

 _"Good luck"_

 **AU: 'Ello! thank you for making it this far and not hating the story,hopefully, it pleased you. This story will be VERY Expansive, this will take me years to even try to finish it. Anyways thanks to my friend Chad who is basically my researcher on info for this series, he is taking time out of his schedule to help me and me appreciate it a lot. Now, this will take me awhile to just update this because I want to make it decently authentic, so that means Noel won't be able to get Harley because she loves Mistah J, but there will be someone. I might have to get a pole tho to just be able to get a girl you guys like. Thank you and have a lovely day people!**


End file.
